Revfew's The Avengers
by Revfew
Summary: Earth; the battlefield. Thanos; the mad titan. The Avengers; the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Can they stop Thanos and his Skrull army? And who will survive? *Takes place in the "Revfew" universe*
1. Chapter 1

The doors to the ship chopped open, and a row of green-skinned aliens ran out. They were dressed in chunky purple armour, and had pointed ears. A seven-foot tall figure walked out after them, their arms folded behind their back. They wore gold and blue garments, with a special cap-style thing around their head. Their skin was a deep purple, and their chin was large. Their left hand had a golden glove on it, as big as their sense of ego. They chuckled, and held their arms aloft.

"Must be Thanos."

"Gee, for a second I could've sworn it was Colonel Sanders."

Thanos walked towards them, smiling with a cocky gait.

"In an hour of unavoidable death, I find it fitting that earth's mightiest heroes should unite. It shall make it so much _easier _for me to murder you." he boomed. His voice was deep and unsettling.

"We're not afraid of you." Steve replied. Thanos looked at him with an eerie expression of nothing. His gauntlet glowed yellow for a half second.

"You should be deeply afraid, Steve Rogers."

"Why's that, big fella?"

"I have just willed the deaths of approximately twenty two children, all of them in the surrounding area."

They froze, and Thanos laughed to himself.

"Do you hear the screams, caused by one man's refusal to accept fear into his heart? I want you to kneel before Thanos! I now _rule _this pitiful rock!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Revfew Presents lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**"The Avengers"**

Steve charged at Thanos, but he was swatted away by the titan.

"Pitiful! Such resistance is admirable, but nonetheless _pitiful! _Lock them away, all of them. Every last breathing costumed being, I want them under lock and key."

He caught Banner's eye.

"Ah, one of inner anger!"

"You think, big chops?"

"It's shameful. I could have done with a raw beast like you. Let him keep his friends."

They were tossed into a cell inside the ship, stripped of armour and weapons (Peter was allowed his costume). Steve slammed his fist into the wall, creating a bang.

"Steve, don't-"

"He killed kids because of me!" he cried. Tears were flowing down his face and onto the ground. Bruce patted him on the back.

"You've gotten so far, since freezing your ass off. Don't give in now." he said. Steve composed himself.

"How do we get outta here? Anyone?"

"We could smash down the door?"

"No, too many guards."

"Hey, Strange, you could..."

Dr Strange wasn't there.

"Where's..."

"He wouldn't desert us?"

"He could have been transported to some astral realm or something. Anyone have any ideas?"

"I may-"

"Bruce could Hulk out?"

Banner shot a look at Reed.

"What are you, insane?"

"I just-"

"In a room this small? Jeez, I thought you were the smart one..."

"If I could-"

"If there's an air vent I could crawl out."

"Nope. Anyone got-"

"_Guys!_" Tony finally got his word in. Everyone looked at him.

"Thank you! Jesus Christ you could listen for once! I had an idea last night. Small one, kinda neat if I say so myself."

"Come on."

"Programmed the suit to be RC. And if I can count, it should-"

The suit burst into the room.

"RC?"

"Well, more tracking beacon. I can convert it into RC too."

He stepped into the suit.

"Let's get ready to rumble."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Thanos called on two Skrulls.

"Have you performed check-ins on our guests?"

"Only one, Lord Thanos."

"Well, go again."

A taller Skrull walked inside.

"There is no need. They have escaped, along with their weapons."

Thanos laughed.

"Hunting is something I enjoy dearly."

He leant back and shooed the Skrulls away.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Steve addressed the group.

"Tony, Peter and Thor. You go in one group. I'll go with Clint and Bruce. Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, you form your own group."

"Why we splitting up?"

"We need to find a safe-house. Stay safe, everyone. Fury and Hill should be here soon."

Steve and his group kept to whatever hiding spots they could. Humans marched, under threat, in a formation flanked by the alien guards.

"Clint, you try taking them out from high-up," Steve whispered, "Banner, you think-"

"Not yet." the scientist whispered back. Clint ran quickly and discretely into an alley, and flung himself onto the outer stairwell of an apartment block. He launched himself into an impressively high jump, clambering onto the rooftop and drawing an arrow. He nodded to Steve and fired, splintering one of the aliens through the head. As the remaining four looked around, Steve hopped up and threw his shield, taking down two more. Clint then took two arrows and, lining them up and taking note of the breeze, managed to get one through each of the aliens.

"Go!" Bruce encouraged, signaling for the people to run. They burst out into the open streets, all seemingly headed for a high rise building.

"Where now?"

"Run. We gotta run. If I remember correctly, our safehouse is a block away.

They ran. Had they stayed a minute later, they would have frozen along with the others. Thanos appeared, almost walking through a gap in the air. He walked among the frozen people, like a general examining enemy prisoners. Above his head floated a figure, shrouded in black robes. He almost smiled at the sight, trying to keep composure within his tactical mind.

"How beautiful you are, my love. Soon, I shall truly appease you." he mused, as he murdered everyone who had ran away.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The safehouse was disguised as a sandwich shop. Steve cautiously pushed the door open, and walked inside. He hopped over the counter and tapped the screen on the cash register, causing a secret door to slide upwards. They entered inside and found Thor, Tony and Peter sitting at a table.

"So, you guys made it. Thank god!" Clint said. The others didn't react.

"Guys? You ok?"

The three rose from the table, Peter and Tony taking off whatever covered their face. Their skin turned green, and their ears elongated into points. Their eyes also turned an amber yellow.

"Clint, now's a good time for some shooting!"

"I'm, uh, out of...arrows. Didn't really realise they'd taken most of them!"

"Bruce?!"

"It's too small in here to Hulk out!"

Steve raised his shield, but the Not-Tony swatted it away.

"Nice knowing you guys!" Bruce yelled, as the aliens enclosed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Skrulls were suddenly pushed against the wall by a rain of bullets. The trio turned, and found themselves looking at a mysterious shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, a thankful inflection in his voice. The figure mumbled something.

"Pardon?"

"Does anyone have a Calzone?" they repeated, stepping out. They wore a red full body suit, with black patches around pure white eye pieces. There were two katanas strapped to their back, along with a shotgun and an Uzi.

"Wh...what?"

"Name's Deadpool. Writer brought me in 'coz you guys were serious idiots, plus the chicks dig me. Calzone, anyone?"

One of the Skrulls stirred.

"Daj mi wskazówki do konia ananasem?" Deadpool said, as he shot through the alien's head with the shotgun.

"Seriously, who the hell are you?!"

"An incredibly hungry friend. Be seeing ya!"

He ran outside.

"Does _anyone _understand what just happened?" Bruce asked.

"No, but I do understand the others are still out there."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"Hey, flame head, you got any chocolate? I'm dying a' hunger!"

"Ben, your thighs are incapable of gaining any more flab. They'll explode otherwise."

"You two, be quiet!"

"Gee Sue, at least play nice."

"Susan's right. Be quiet. We've got to-"

"Got to wh- oh, you're kidding!"

Up ahead stood a tall Skrull.

"Good afternoon! I am labelled Kl'rt, and the Super-Adaptoid. But I prefer to refer to myself as the Super-Skrull!"

His left arm turned to rock and stretched like elastic, while his right arm burst into flames. Parts of his body faded in and out of sight. He laughed, walking towards them.

"I saw you. Your accident, high above in space. We were approaching a special world when it happened, a world we wished to capture for war. It was there we met Thanos."

"Less talky, more losey!" Johnny whined, before shouting out "flame on!". The four charged at the Skrull.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Peter, Thor and Tony walked into the safehouse, carefully, but relaxed when they were greeted by Bruce and a battle-ready Clint.

"What is buried?!" Bruce asked quickly.

"The Destroyer, along with a couple of other things. Why?"

They sighed in relief.

"The Skrulls can change their shape, take on the identities of others."

"Then why go for a bombastic invasion? If you can just get in on the down low, a secret invasion seems more safe."

"I dunno. That's the thing. The Skrulls seem to have a different plan to Thanos. If we just knew fully what Thanos was planning, we could get ahead in the game."

Steve walked out from the back.

"We gotta go. Skrulls enclosing, quickly."

"What about Reed and the others?!"

"They'll have their own agenda! Now go!"

They burst into the streets, and formed a circle when they found themselves surrounded by Skrulls.

"Clint, please tell me you found arrows inside!" Bruce asked, raising his fists. He didn't want to Hulk out yet.

"Oh, did I find arrows!"

He removed one from his quiver and pulled it back. Launching it, he gestured for them to cover their eyes. There was a high pitched squeal, and all the Skrulls fell to the ground clawing at their ears. The Avengers ran, laughing to distract themselves from the danger.

"Thor," Tony yelled, "what's with not using the hammer?!"

"I sense something...wrong. There is an unfortunate unknown familiarity with these proceedings."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Four were led back, bruised, by the Super-Skrull into the ship. Thanos smiled, welcoming them back.

"It would seem I was incorrect. You do strive for victory, but in the most harrowing of circumstances. You know that I can see your futures, don't you? I see the _doom _that lies in wait for you. I see a new world, heralded in for you. It is a shame that with your deaths, these times will become a void."

"Why? Why do we have to die, huh?"

"My love, she is death. And death I must bring."

The side of the ship blew apart dramatically. The level below Thanos and the Four was flaming, but through the flames stepped, or ran, the Avengers. They got to the upper level.

"Hey big guy!" Tony shouted, raising his hand and preparing a repulsor blast. Steve lowered the arm.

"I've got to do this."

Thanos laughed.

"You are so amusing. As I was saying to your friends, I can foresee your futures. Steve Rogers, the past shall become the present. Tony Stark, the war of Iron is approaching. Peter Parker, the darkest sides of you shall rise, putting love to the grave. Bruce Banner, you're a fool to think you are alone. Clint Barton, your mind is not yet moral. And God of Thunder, you-"

"What about me?"

Thanos turned as Nick Fury fired a shotgun round into his chest. As he stumbled, Steve tugged at the Gauntlet, snapping it away from the Titan.

"Hang on. It...snapped."

Thanos laughed, and disappeared in an evaporation-like haze. Thor screamed, almost in acknowledgment.

"I knew circumstances were familiar. An illusion worthy of only one!"

A cackle entered the room, as a figure in green fizzled into sight.

"Quite right, brother. But, the Titan is still approaching. In fact, he's here now." Loki smiled, as a pod landed outside. The real Thanos stepped out, and yelled into the air with heart-stopping inflection,

"_DEATH HAS COME!_"

Around him, the windows of apartment blocks and high-rise office buildings shattered, and the buildings themselves collapsed. Bodies were strewn from them, lifeless on the ground as Thanos shrieked with laughter. His gauntlet seemed to be throbbing crazily, but it calmed down along with him. He laughed, and beckoned them outside.

"Heroes, welcome your queen."

A black cloaked figure appeared in the sky. Beneath the rags was a skeleton, but a moving one. Their eyes were hollow black pits of eternal nothingness, giving out an aura of the de facto end of time. The being shrieked as horrific as possible, as the cloak billowed out.

"Anyone else lost?"

"_DO NOT UTTER A SINGLE WORD IN THE PRESENCE OF DEATH, STEVEN ROGERS! SOON WE SHALL ELIMINATE THE ENTIRE PLANET!_"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanos got Skrulls to drag the heroes to the end of the street. Death hung in the air, remaining wordless as her agent smiled.

"I'll enjoy this, bringing your deaths to you." Thanos sneered, getting the Gauntlet ready. Loki coughed, and interrupted.

"I will get my side of this bargain, though? I aid your invasion, you give me the scepter?"

Thanos' gauntlet shone, and a long hooked scepter appeared. Loki grabbed it, gave a mocking wave to Thor and then vanished.

"Guys, it's time I think." Bruce whispered.

"You mean?"

"I'm gonna regret the damage bill."

Bruce roared, and began to Hulk out. He stood, fully changed, and bellowed again.

"Avengers, assemble!" Steve roared. The Fantastic Four formed their own group. Thanos simply grinned, and then a huge, army-scale wave of Skrulls burst forward, led by the Super-Skrull.

"I'm beginning to think we're hideously outnumbered." Peter sighed.

"I don't think so." Fury laughed, as three SHIELD helicopters appeared along with about twenty soldiers. Clint drew arrow after arrow, firing each into individual Skrulls. Peter fought off three, while Thor swiped at a group with Mjolnir. Tony managed to blast through chunks of them, too. Meanwhile, the Super-Skrull had focused himself on the Fantastic Four.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this," Ben said, as he raised his fists, "_IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!_"

Steve stood next to Fury, dodging as the Hulk threw a Skrull through the air.

"I'm going for the big guy."

"Rogers, you won't make it!"

"I've got one thing he doesn't have. I've got spirit."

He ran, flanked by Fury, swatting away Skrulls around him. Above them, bullets pinged down. Thanos simply willed the vehicles out of existence, while his Skrulls began to take out the soldiers. He smiled at Steve and Fury.

"Ah, patriots bound by glory! Death won't be honourable for you!"

"Speak for yourself, you son of a-"

The noise from Fury's shotgun blocked out the last word. Thanos grabbed the projectile emitted from the weapon and casually flicked it back. The shrapnel cut through Fury, and sent him flying backwards dead. His body collided against the side of a building and tumbled downwards onto the street.

"How enjoyable!" Thanos yelled. The heroes almost stopped fighting when they saw the Director of SHIELD's corpse, but continued on in grief.

Ben smacked his fists against Super-Skrull, while Johnny tried to burn him. But the Skrull kept going, stretching his arms around to try and grab Johnny. However he flinched, obviously in agony.

"Your body isn't fully able to adapt, is it?" Reed goaded.

"Quiet!"

"Johnny, Ben, try and stretch him as far as possible!" Sue instructed, taking out an oncoming Skrull. The two heroes grabbed either arm of the Super-Skrull and pulled. He screamed as his body began to crack and break, before he let out one final scream. His eyes slumped and his body stopped breathing.

Skrulls flew upwards as the Hulk bounded through the masses, diving at Thanos.

"**Hulk smash!**"

He threw a string of intolerable punches at the titan, who parried them with relative ease.

"You foolish brute! I am the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Well, that's a shame. It's kinda funny, cos it's a big universe," Steve began, walking towards Thanos, "because y'see power doesn't necessarily belong to the big guys. No, power can be anyone's. The power of love, between a man and a woman. The power of morality in the heart of every hero and role model. But, oh but there comes the greatest power of all. The power of bravery, which can be used by men with ailments, men with nothing to lose. And guess what? I've now got nothing to lose!"

He got himself behind Thanos, grabbing an arrow from a dead Skrull. He jumped onto the titan's back, and drove the arrow into the green gem on the gauntlet. It cracked, and turned to stone. He did this with the others quickly, while Thanos struggled to throw him off. He got to the last one.

"This one's for Nick." He whispered, before driving it downwards. The final gem became useless, and Thanos dropped to his knees, screaming in horror. In the air, Death imploded on herself, disappearing into the ether.

"You fools! You damn fools! You idiots!" he roared. Hulk grunted, and socked him across the jaw. Thanos slid across the street, and was enveloped in a purple bubble.

"Well done, heroes. You have saved the cosmos."

Uatu appeared, raising Thanos' bubble into the air next to him.

"Oh, so _now _big-head shows up."

"What happens to Thanos now, Uatu?"

"He shall be reduced to atoms and spread across the universe. His gauntlet and gems shall be cast into an undying sun, protected by the undying Eternal Knight. As for his minions..." Uatu swiped his hands and the Skrulls all vanished.

Thanos banged against the bubble.

"I shall never die! My legacy lives o-"

He crumbled into dust, which disappeared along with the bubble.

"Uatu, one question. Where's Dr Strange?"

"On a special errand, Anthony Stark."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They were the only three left, the remnants of the invasion who had hid away.

"We may only be three, but we can still integrate ourselves into political positions! We will avenge Thanos!"

They all thumped hands together. They noticed that there were eight hands. Looking up, a half-masked figure smiled, crumbs scattering downwards from their mouth.

"You guysh like calshonez?" they asked, muffled by the food in their mouth. A katana swiped across, decapitating the three Skrulls swiftly.

"The end, huh. This reminds me of a flashback."

**Earlier, earlier on. Like really earlier on.**

Deadpool sat down, holding an Uzi aimed at a group of pigeons.

"Dirty bags of exploding wings. Also, you got crap on the suit you idiots."

Suddenly, a figure ran past carrying a bow. Startled, he began to fire bullets, his finger caught in the trigger.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!" he laughed, as the archer jumped on down to the street. He ripped his hand out of the gun and dropped it.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Avengers sat around a table.

"So it's agreed? We only assemble for big things?"

"Agreed."

Tony stood up.

"Good. Now, anyone up for Burger King?"

**The End **


	4. Epilogue

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States of America."

The president stood at his podium.

"Good afternoon, citizens of the United States of America. I am holding this conference for reasons you all know. Myself and the First Lady are deeply saddened by the events in New York which claimed 120 lives. We are not alone in the universe, but we are protected. As a man who was almost killed earlier on in this year, I am grateful for the people who fought off this threat, and indeed the man who captured the man who attempted to take my life. So I speak to you today to bring up two things. One, a memorial garden dedicated to those who lost their lives. Two, a day to celebrate the heroes. An annual National Avengers Day, designated as this day last week. We need a heroes. We deserve heroes. And we must _be _heroes. Thank you."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Dr Strange sat in the Canadian snow, his eyes closed as the footsteps moved closer.

"I figured someone would know."

"The Watcher had me spirited away. I trust our men won?"

"I pegged you as someone who knew everything."

"Not quite. You know what they think, don't you? That they don't know that what you did was designed as motivation?"

"I needed to give them that spark, Steven."

"I understand, Nicholas. Is it possible for me to come in from the cold?"

Nick Fury laughed, as he helped the sorcerer supreme to his feet. Together, they walked back to the distant log cabin, a lot left to discuss.


End file.
